just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 5: The Party
Just Dance 5: The Party is a video game that was released on November 25, 2012. Platform(s): Wii U Nintendo Switch Wii Xbox 360 PS3 Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3 NA: November 25, 2012 AU: November 30, 2012 EU: December 5, 2012 Nintendo Switch WW: March 5, 2017 Song List: a (WU) means that it is a Wii U exclusive. a (WPU) means that it is a Wii U and PS3 exclusive. a (NN) means that it is not on the Switch because the song was deleted before the switch came out. a (D) means that the song was deleted in 2016. a (4) means that the song is in Just Dance 4 a (C2012) means that it is not available till Christmas 2012 - not until December 1, 2012 On the Switch version, it is not available till Christmas 2017 - not until December 1, 2017 a (WPS) Means that It is an exclusive to the Wii U, PS3 and Nintendo Switch Song | Artist | Year Moves Like Jagger (4) | Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera | 2010 Fantastic Baby | Unknown Artist | 2012 One More Night (WPU) | Maroon 5 | 2011 You’ve Got A Friend In Me | Randy Newman | 1995 Mr. Taxi | Girls' Generation | 2011 Ain’t No Other Man (4) (D) (NN) | The Girly Team | 2006 Rock Lobster (4) (WPU) | The B52’s | 1979 Beat It (WU) | Micheal Jackson | 1982 The Girl Is Back | Elton John | 2002 Twist My Hips (Watch Me) | Shake It Up | 2010 Jingle Bells (C2012) | Santa Clones | 2010 I Knew You Were Trouble | Taylor Swift | 2012 Let’s Get It Started | The Black Eyed Peas | 2003 Weapon Of Choice | Fatboy Slim | 2001 Beauty And A Beat (4) (WPS) | Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj | 2012 I Like To Move It (1) | Reel 2 Real featuring The Mad Stuntman | 1994 Mariokart Theme Song (WU) | Mario featuring Luigi | 2006 Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (4) | Skrillex | 2010 Call Me Maybe (4) | Carly Rae Jepsen | 2011 Livin La Vida Loca (4) | Ricky Martin | 1999 Good Girl (4) | Carrie Underwood | 2012 Brand New Start (4) | Anja | 2012 Crazy Little Thing (4) | Anja | 2011 Never Gonna Give You Up (4) | Rick Astley | 1984 Dance Battles: I Like To Move It VS. Mariokart Theme Song | Reel 2 Real VS. Mario | 1994 VS. 2006 Beauty And A Beat VS. Call Me Maybe (4) | Justin Bieber VS. Carly Rae Jepsen | 2012 VS. 2011 Rock N Roll VS. Livin La Vida Loca (4) | Skrillex VS. Ricky Martian | 2010 VS. 1999 Brand New Start VS. Crazy Little Thing | Anja VS. Anja | 2012 VS. 2011 Moves Like Jagger VS. Never Gonna Give You Up (4) | Maroon 5 VS. Rick Astley The Girl Is Back VS. I Knew You Were Trouble | Elton John VS. Taylor Swift | 2002 VS. 2012 Trivia: The original title of “The Girl Is Back” was “The B**** Is Back” but was changed for a clean version In ”The Girl Is Back”, B**** is censored In “Rock Lobster“, F*****n is censored, unlike in Just Dance 4